Piratas de la cultura
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: esta obra ademas de ser de ciencia ficción, muestra que pasaría si el futuro fuese corrupto, y haya ignorancia, la cultura es la única salvación, pero también puede ser mi primera historia que le caracterizo como "literatura como venganza"


Autor: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Piratas de la cultura

En el 2093, el planeta Tierra ha cambiado gracias a la tecnología y mejorando las condiciones de vida, pero no del todo, como se creía.

Los políticos eran más corruptos, la cultura fue olvidada, la farándula dominaba todo, también reinaba la ignorancia y la falta de intelectuales.

Pero hay mas contaminación, mas enfermedades, mas violencia, mas desigualdad social y las religiones eran olvidadas y todos Vivian sin leyes, ni orden.

La piratería marítima seguía existiendo, en un barco flotante estaba unos prisioneros, incluyendo niños y jóvenes que trataban de vender libros, pero para escapar los médicos y científicos se enfrentaron a los esclavistas.

Los jóvenes escaparon en bote, hacia el océano que por cambios y la radiación hizo que los animales acuáticos se volvieran come hombres, los que los perseguían fueron devorados y llegaron a otro barco.

Eran piratas, pero tenían bodegas de libros, Dexter, Billy, Mandy, Ed, Edd y Eddy le confesaron:

-Nosotros contrabandeamos libros, y nos capturaron, todos son ignorante ahora-

Pero el capitán, llamado John Silver, les hizo caso y los invitaron a unirse a ellos para luchar contra los ignorantes, ellos aceptaron.

Después vieron ocho barcos piratas, donde venían los Barbarroja, Drake, Morgan, Selkirk, Kidd, Sandokan, Barbanegra, Rackham y Bartolomé Roberts, con demonios, hombres violetas, Inuyasha, sus amigos, feministas e intelectuales llenos de libros salvados; al desembarcar dijeron:

-Silver, vamos a aumentar tripulación, armas y barcos para ser más poderosos-

Desarmaron los barcos que estaban anclados, parte por parte, los juntaron, lo armaron con mucho esfuerzo y se convirtió en el "Triple Mega Barco Pirata", tardo dos semanas en construirse, todos se pusieron contentos por su triple barco pirata, funcionaba con energía natural y podía elevarse y tenían un plan.

Fue botado y funciono, era el barco más grande. Uno grito:

-Hay guerreros del espacio, al ataque-

Los piratas tenían botes espaciales y armas para aniquilar a esa flota de naves que eran los otakus y frikis, dispararon los cañones derribando varias naves, después los piratas salieron vencedores y Hernán, que es el contramaestre del capitán Garfio les dijo:

-Vamos a derrotar a los piratas nerds, ja, ja, ja, ja-

-Tenemos una tripulación muy fuerte, que acabara con ellos-

Finalmente fueron a para a una guarida de refugiados de países subdesarrollados, de origen africano, asiático, latino, árabe, etc., ahí recibían medicinas, educación y alimentos. Los piratas fueron bien recibidos e hicieron un banquete, bailaron y les dieron libros para sus bibliotecas.

Después todos se fueron a dormir, pero tenia vigilancia serena para las noches, después se hoyo una explosión, uno que estaba durmiendo grito:

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?-

Todos se despertaron aunque estaba amaneciendo. Por la explosión se asustaron y gritaron:

-En el cielo hay una nave enemiga-

-Son Garfio y los faranduleros-

Silver estaba caminando, un misil lo persiguió, entro a un cuarto y los que estaban durmiendo se fueron con el. Había tantas explosiones y los habitantes trataban de defenderse. Los demás corrían por sus vidas. Silver, Dexter y los demás se fueron al puente de madera, uno de ellos dijo:

-Oiga capitán, hay explosiones ¿Que haremos?-

-Tengo una idea, moriríamos pero salvaríamos a nuestro barco, cortemos los cables-

Silver y se cayeron, pero se salvaron y se dirigieron a donde estaba anclado de su triple barco.

Mientras todo se destruía con las bombas de Hernán y sus dos amigos. Pero los caudillos prepararon su cañón y con ayuda del triple barco consiguieron hacer caer el barco de la farándula.

Eso izo que Garfio huyera, los caudillos estaban tan agradecidos a los piratas, se despidieron y les prometieron que les traería dinero.

Los otakus y frikis querían eliminar a los piratas y el capitán mando robots con naves bombas. Solamente los piratas cañonearon antes que ellos, Morgan dijo:

-Muy bien, sacaremos el gran cañón del barco pirata, ja, ja, ja, ja-

Hasta que un soldado espacial dijo:

-No puedo creerlo, los robots ninjas no sirven-

Asi que no volvieron a atacar de esa forma, el cañón se guardo, Barbarroja y Drake pusieron la mano en el botón del garfio para el abordaje, con eso unas pocas naves huyeron pero el resto quedo sometido.

Mientras que en el abordaje, se deshicieron de la pornografía, lanzando a sus consumidores a la nada, dejaron a los supervivientes en una pequeña nave, luego del saqueo por pocas cosas, las naves atacadas cayeron al vacío.

En la noche, organizaron un banquete y en el coro todos estaban borrachos, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Miroku y los demás se divirtieron. Asi que toda la tripulación estaba completamente borracha que había tanto ron y a las mujeres eran lanzadas por arriba como si fueran niños, los capitanes dijeron:

-Un tesoro-Todos gritaron felices.

Según ese tesoro, fue escondido en una gran isla, por orden de los grandes tesoreros y criminales, podían buscarlo y una parte donarla a los refugiados.

Al amanecer solo veintitrés tripulantes fueron con Silver para buscar el tesoro y el capitán Garfio tenia una trampa. Los tres crueles oficiales y solo treinta y nueve hombres los acompañaron, pasaron por un pastizal y uno dijo:

-Pise acido-

-Víboras-Dijo otro

Las víboras venenosas salieron de sorpresa que picaron a tres hombres, del capitán Garfio cinco de el, después todos escaparon, había once víboras, fueron al bosque y todos cruzaron un puente.

Se subieron al puente con cuidado, en el río había voraces cocodrilos, se cayeron tres hombres por accidente, pasaron por el otro puente, los enemigoss le cortaron el puente, se cayó, todos se salvaron y subieron a la tierra.

Los del capitán Garfio se cayeron siete hombres y corrieron hasta una colina. Los piratas estaban en problemas, Dexter dijo:

-Desaparezcamos, hay perros come hombres-

Silver estaba paralizado y dijo:

-Ayúdenme no puedo caminar sin mi muleta-Uno lo levanto.

Tomaron la muleta de Silver, estaba bien y llego al final del camino. Buscaron el tesoro, un fenómeno estaban escuchando por una explosión y su brújula se izo polvo.

Silver y los demás se salvaron, cinco se perdieron, por milagro apareció el triple barco y justo encontraron el fabuloso tesoro, Garfio y sus hombres se salvaron, seis se cayeron.

El capitán Garfio apareció con sus compañeros, tomo el tesoro y dijo:

-Le ganamos ja, ja, ja-

Los capitanes famosos querían guerra. En la bodega del capitán Garfio, Silver con seis hombres, entraron en secreto y mataron a los tripulantes, les sacaron sus joyas, se fueron a su barco en una nave tirando a seis mas, les quitaron lo valioso y fueron con los piratas famosos.

-Vamos a recuperar el tesoro y seremos ricos como para jubilarnos y cumplamos la promesa-Gritaron los capitanes.

Atacaron primero los piratas de los capitanes famosos. El capitán Garfio grito enojado:

-Arrrr. Mátenlos de una vez tontos inútiles-

Los piratas famosos querían recuperar el tesoro y Barbarroja dijo:

-Sensacional-

Primero abrieron fuego desde sus cañones; los disparos hacían estragos y daños considerables al barco ignorante, muchos tripulantes perdían la vida, hasta que ordenaron el abordaje.

Hasta que dieron muerte a tres que vinieron pero todos peleaban con cualquier arma en ambos barcos. Mientras tanto Silver y Morgan peleaban contra las prostitutas de la Internet con ayuda de las feministas.

Mientras tanto los piratas violetas lanzaban su furia contra los verdes contaminantes, delincuentes e ignorantes. Tres intelectuales estaban atrapados por piratas del capitán Garfio, uno dijo:

-Estamos perdidos-

-Ahí vienen Kagome y el tripulante tonto, estamos salvados- Dijo el otro.

Pero las prostitutas de la Internet peleaban contra Morgan, Robert y Silver hasta que las mataron. Hasta que los hombres culturales ganaban con la sangre que tenían en las arterias y sus venas. La tripulación del capitán Garfio sufría muchas bajas y uno dijo:

-No puedo más, voy a morir-

Los tres crueles oficiales mataban a la tripulación de los famosos piratas y Robert dijo:

-No, vamos a recuperar el tesoro y vamos a vencer con valentía-

Barbanegra dijo:

-Vamos a destruirlos y los enviaremos al infierno-

Los capitanes famosos no dejaban de ganar. Dexter y Eds estaban atrapados, pero Billy, Mandy y Kikyo iban a salvarlos y Deedee dijo:

-Tengo una idea ja, ja, ja, ja-

-Encontraron la maquina tornado para hacer tantos truenos y movimientos-Dijo Dexter

Kagome, Inuyasha, el inútil y tres tripulantes fueron a un cuarto de guarda tesoros, tenía seis cuartos, les apareció un pulpo carnívoro, salieron rápido y uno dijo:

-El pulpo se a liberado-El pulpo se lo comió con nueve tripulantes ignorantes, cinco murieron golpeados y les quitaron sus joyas.

Hasta que afuera toda la tripulación de los piratas famosos ganaban y les quitaban sus joyas. Pero el capitán Garfio estaba preparado para matar a los capitanes famosos, como ese pirata le temía a los relojes, se asusto mucho y Silver toco el botón de expulsar, el capitán Garfio cayó al océano y fue comido por el cocodrilo que lo perseguía, quinientos doce tripulantes les dieron joyas a sus capitanes, uno dijo:

-Pero aun nos falta más y más-Los ignorantes fueron derrotados y huían del triple barco lanzándose al vacío.

Muy cerca de la victoria, toda la tripulación del capitán Garfio fue derrotada, doscientos veinte hombres estaban desnudos y otros también. Los siete niños y la sacerdotisa dejaron a los tres oficiales completamente desnudos. Los tripulantes, los siete niños, Kikyo, Silver y famosos piratas se llevaron el tesoro, y el barco del capitán Garfio exploto, los oficiales y los que estaban desnudos huyeron, pero como los botes no funcionaban cayeron al mar, el resto huyo cobardemente.

Los piratas resucitados estaban felices por el tesoro, empezaron a pedir deseos y uno dijo:

-A mi me gustaría tener una granja-

Todos se rieron felices querían ser ricos con tesoro. Silver dijo:

-Estamos felices vamos a jubilarnos, asi tendremos paz y tranquilidad y cumpliremos nuestra promesa de llevarles una parte a los refugiados y transmitir la cultura al mundo y de haber salvado a los libros-

Muy felices que reían contentos. Antes que todo, los piratas se van a jubilar y tendrán paz y tranquilidad, aunque tambien cumplir su promesa de ayudar y transmitir cultura al mundo.

Fin


End file.
